The Most Ridiculous Things
by EmeraldStarDurr
Summary: Sometimes, the Avengers just don't want to know. Warning, this contains crack and includes incredibly short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark was a nice guy, he has flaws, sure, but lets just say he wasn't a guy today. He sat up and tried sticking his feet in his slippers but his feet wouldn't fit. He looked down and he had.. hooves? Tony let out a rather shrill scream, making Pepper run to Tony to see what was going on. "Tony! What is it? Why did you scream? I-" And then Pepper just stood there, shocked, confused, kind of amused actually, but mostly shocked. "Y-you're.. you're.." "I'm what?!" "... you're a unicorn!"

Tony then say there, having a huge poker face plastered on his face. "... unicorn. I'm a unicorn." He said, looking pale. Pepper then sighed and said, "... three, two, one." And Tony started screaming once again. "I-I'm a unicorn! I'm a unicorn and... and..." "Just breathe, Tony Pony, breathe!" Pepper said, using the most horrible name in history. Tony breathed in and out slowly, calming down. "Alright, I'm okay. But I'm a unicorn! How do I hold my coffee?!" "You have a horn." "Oh right." Tony said, scratching the back of his head.

~To The Kitchen~

Tony was drinking down his coffee, sitting on the floor. "My boyfriend is a pony-" "Unicorn." "Pony, unicorn, whatever. This is just too odd." Pepper said, her eye twitching. "It's going to be alright, it's going to be alright. Pinch me." "Wait what?" "Just pinch me!" And at that, Pepper pinched Tony.

~Back in Real Life~

"Ow! Quit it!" Tony then suddenly sat up and saw Clint pinching his arm. "I heard you sleep talking, did you just say you were a unicorn?" "... I should never sleep on the couch again." "Mmhmm." Clint nodded, just standing up and flying away. Wait. Fly away? Tony then looked up at Clint.. and Clint had fairy wings. Tony then passed out. Loki then popped out of nowhere with a sticky note, posting it on Tony's forehead. What did that sticky note say?

'Loki'd'


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha woke up, walking downstairs. Her hair was pretty messy, her eyes half opened, she just looked like a complete mess. As she arrived downstairs, Clint was there, sitting down and just watching TV and Loki was sitting next to him with a smile on his face. Natasha raised her eyebrow and just shook her head, walking to the kitchen.

When she sat down in her usual seat, she saw that her mug was already there and filled with coffee. "Hey Clint! Did you prepare my coffee for me?" "Nope!" Natasha then looked confused, poking the mug. Nothing seemed suspicious about it but it did smell rather odd. She then just shrugged and drank half of the thing down, suddenly spitting it out. "It's hot! It's hot! M-my tongue!" Natasha screamed out loud, waking up the others.

"Woah, woah, what happened here?" Tony said as he walked downstairs with Bruce and Thor right behind him. Loki then stood up, saying, "Loki'd!" And he ran away. "I'm going to get you!" Natasha said, running after Loki. Clint then stood up and walked into the kitchen, picking up the mug and sniffing it. "... Tabasco sauce."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve slowly appeared out of nowhere, seeing Natasha chasing Loki and the others just watching them. "... what's going on?" "Tabasco sauce in her coffee." Bruce said as he just walked away, not wanting to do anything here. "Right." Steve said as he just walked to the bathroom to take a nice warm shower.

~Right After The Shower~

Steve walked out of the shower and into his room. The clothes he put on his bed, they were gone. "Did Tony do this?" He muttered to himself as he just decided to get new clothes in his closet. When he opened his closet, his eyes widened. What was in there? Pink frilly dresses. And high heels. "Tony!" Steve screamed out as Tony ran over into his room. "What? What happened?" "Did you take all of my clothes and replace it with /this/?" Steve said, grabbing the dress and throwing it on the bed. "Huh? What's this.." Tony said, noticing a paper under the skirt of the dress.

"What is it?" "Uh... Cap?" "/What/?" Steve asked, about to rage. "... you just got Loki'd" Tony said, picking up the paper and turning around. "Oh, and your clothes are probably in Natasha's closet so you should just get them back without getting caught looking in her closet." And at that, Steve dashed out of his room. "... poor guy."


	4. Chapter 4

After the thing that happened last time, Thor was just taking a nap in his room. While he was napping, Loki walked in with a tube of something, messing around with stuff. When Thor woke up, he sat up and looked over to his side table. There was a glass of water and a plate of strawberry poptarts with a paper with Loki's name on it. It wasn't Loki'd, just Loki. Thor then looked at the poptarts, feeling he shouldn't eat them but because of the beautiful smell, he ate them.

They had a minty taste in them, but he didn't mind. Once he drank all the water, foam started to form in his mouth. "Brother!" He said out loud, spitting the foam into the glass. Loki then walked by, wearing Tony's pair of glasses saying, "Loki'd." And then ran away. Thor then picked up Mjolnir and ran after, Loki. While running, Loki dropped the tube he had a while ago right on the floor. Thor ignored it, but when Natasha saw it, she picked it up. "... what's my toothpaste doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce was sitting in his lab late at night, messing with stuff while being drunk. After about 5 hours of explosions, mistakes, and glass shattering, he finally fell asleep. While he was asleep, Loki walked in and placed down a glass of orange juice and picked up one of the test tubes with a smirk. He has actually been watching Bruce and he knew exactly what mixture was perfect for this prank.

The next morning, Bruce woke up and instead of wondering what happened last night, he noticed that the liquid stuff in his test tubes were only half full and/or barely have anything in them. He then noticed the glass of orange juice. And you know what? Bruce just took it and drank it down, not caring what was in it. It tasted funny, he then suddenly grew an Afro. Loki then appeared out of nowhere and whispered in his ear, "Loki'd." Bruce then went Hulk and ended up with Loki in a hole in the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Now Clint wasn't easily affected by pranks so Loki really had to work hard on this one. He thought and thought, and finally came up with the best idea. /Ever/. Tony had taught him about laptops and the Internet, Apple and YouTube and Google and all those good things, and he decided to use his knowledge on laptops for this prank. Loki managed to steal one of Tony's laptops. He then opened Google Chrome and went to YouTube. He then smirked, he knew this was going to be good.

Clint's iPhone thing (New product, make it Apple.) lit up and displayed that he has gotten a message from Tony. He slid the unlock thingy and read the message. It went sometime like:

It is I, Loki and I just borrowed Tony's email address to send you this:

watch?v=v1PBptSDIh8

Now continue reading after you watch it.

Clint then raised an eyebrow, not really wanting to tap the link but because of the temptation of tapping, he tapped it anyways. He was led into the YouTube app as a familiar song was heard. It was the trolololol song. Clint just stared at his iPhone as he went back to check the rest of the email. It said:

I know it's trolololol, but you got Loki'd anyway.

And then, Clint raged. Raged and raged and raged.


End file.
